degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Close to Me (Season 13)/@comment-24712996-20140326034246
I've posted this on another couple of pages but thought it was quite relevent here as well because lots of people are saying they're over for good and Miles is getting lots of hate as usual and after finally seeing what happened on the show this is how I view the whole thing and trust me this time I was mega pissed so please do not take offense: Miles being insecure is completely understandable. He has received little to no affection from his family and is placed under intense scrutiny by his father who never seems pleased with anything he does. In someways he may not feel good enough, his sense of self is based on his treatment by those close to him and to be mocked/put down by those who are meant to love you can obviously create a low self-esteem. It's had a negative effect on him, whether he likes to acknowledge it or not, and this has already been shown when he was willing to go to worrying extents to make starter on the basketball team. When he shouted 'You don't understand anything' to Maya it was a really telling sign that he does feel like no-one gets the pressure he's under and the supressed confusion of why he's not appreciated like his siblings. And this may be totally wrong and cliche but his having kissed 50 girls (well, his claim to have had anyway) might have been to seek validation from others, to feel wanted. With Maya he feels like he can be himself - no expectations to be someone he's not, no pressure to change and no hostility in what is meant to be a loving relationship. He doesn't know about the true nature of Zig and Maya's history so has to come to his own conclusions and that is resulting in him probably thinking they shared a greater bond that they actually did. At the moment his relationship with Maya is the only stable thing in his life and he doesn't want anything to ruin that. He needs reassurance. Plus, he was hurt that Maya lied to him about going home when she went to speak to Zig because it might have reminded him of his parents relationship - lying to one another and going after other people. He's insecure because he's never felt like he was enough, he's felt like the second choice in other peoples lives, and Zig hasn't made the best impression with his distant brooding and talking down to his girlfriend and being less than civil so he felt protective of his relationship and Maya. He really let's him emotions rule over his mind in the moment but that just reveals the raw intensity of them and any hurt he's feeling. Should he have been more understanding towards Maya (as a friend) caring about Zig's home situation? Yes. However, again let's not forget that all he knows about Zig hasn't been very positive YET he still enquired about Zig after him and Maya had roses for each other because he knows it matters to her so to an extent it matters to him. HELL HE WAS EVEN FUCKING CIVIL TO ZIGMUND BEFORE THAT BROODING BASTARD PROVOKED HIM BY BATING OUT HIS INSECURTIES. He may not always say the right thing but he acknowledges his mistakes and actively seeks to correct them by trying to understand those he's upset - he admitted he was wrong to Maya about the whole 'slut' thing, he stood up for Zoe by refusing to play basketball and he bought Maya an expensive gift but later realised that needed to do something meaningful and sang her a song. He looked truly remorseful for his actions, he has a conscience unlike someone else I could name. Should he have done that drug thing with Zig? Hell no. Should Zig though have not tried to play on Miles insecurities by insinuating that there was a chance some hanky panky could go down between him and Maya? Yes! Hell, are you all who are sticking up for Zigmund seriously telling me you would not have been PISSED and full of distrust if someone was hinting they were going to make a move on your girlfriend/boyfriend? That fucking smugness would have got to anyone and, while Miles should not have let it get to him and acted that way, it's understandable why the hell he did. Miles in a lot of way feels like he's not good enough and so is riddled with this need to protect what he cares about and not to let anything ruin it, he's like a child seeking reassurance everything is going to be fine. And now...Zig, you really haven't learnt from Cam? SERIOUSLY? For someone who claims for who claims to care about Maya's feelings he sure tries to ruin her happiness. I get he's got his own stuff going on but to not respect the boundaries, to not even acknowledge that Maya's been the happiest she's ever been since Cam, is truly worrying and takes the piss. Ugh, why is he so unable to accept that Maya is happy with someone else? It's not love when you're unable to take a hint, SEE THE FREAKING HAPPINESS IN HER EYES, and try to purposely plant insecurities in the head of her boyfriend. Pretty sure that's classfied as borderline physco behaviour in most places. NOT EVEN DORA COULD FIND YOUR EMPATHY OR UNDERSTANDING. Sweet, sweet Cam was pushed to the edge by dear Zigmund who seems not to have learnt the weight his words can have and he's doing the same with another boyfriend? IF A GIRL WANTS TO BE WITH YOU SHE WILL, STOP FEELING ENTITLED TO HER HEART AND LADY PARTS, DUDE. Go find a nice girl who wants you as much as you want her though that probably will be an unhealthy relationship. Hate what Miles did? So do I. But at least he learns from his mistakes. All the episode established was that Zig has learnt jack shit from the whole Cam thing. Miles is not perfect, he makes mistakes, but there's a complexity to him which is the driving force behind this. Everytime you talk about how much of a jerk he is just remember that Cam only ever wanted Maya to be happy and Zig ruined that. AGAIN. FOR HIS OWN SELFISH REASONS. Oh and Matlingsworth is far from over. Couples break up all the time and have fights but during this time a lot coming to a better understanding about how they want to navigate the relationship. They respect each other, feel''safe'' with each other, and ''love ''each other. Love is learning and understanding all these new and complicated things together in order to be better for each other. Matlingsworth <3 THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE, JUST WRITING DOWN MY OWN FRUSTRATIONS SO SORRY IF CAME ACROSS THAT WAY. - hoping the capital letters shall stop the hate, let us see whether that works -